


The king and his assassin {Juno Steel& Peter Nueryev}

by Ass_bab



Category: Detective Juno Steel, The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Peter nureyev, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Co-workers, Crown, Dom Peter Nureyev, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Juno Steel Tries, King Juno Steel, Knight, M/M, Mystery, Podcast, Rita is a Good Friend (Penumbra Podcast), Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ass_bab/pseuds/Ass_bab
Summary: Hyperion City is a tough city. Its even tougher when you're the king. Junoo is trying his best to keep everything under wraps even as a Coup is organized against him.





	1. Chapter 1

In Hyperion city, there's not a lot of people that you can trust. Only a small percent of the population won't sell you out to the next big wig that comes their way. That population is even smaller when you're the king. People will gut you like if you fall on the wrong side of the law or say the wrong thing. In minutes, no seconds people will hate you for the littlest mistake. Well, the mistake I made wasn't the littlest but now I have all of Hyperion city at my throat.

“So they hate me?”

“No...your majesty it's not-”

“Rita, I know that they hate me.”

“You were only doing what you thought was the right thing.”

“Leave Rita.”

“But…”

“That is an order from your king will you disobey?”

I turn my back to her until I hear the door shut behind me. I sigh and walk to my bed, my one and only solace in this ugly world. Sleep. But as king I hardly even get that. I attempt to remember the last time I’ve slept in my bed as I pull back the thick quilt top and the crisp linen sheets. Then I remember them stained with blood I realized the months and the days since I’d been here and then I remember how long it been since...

“It’s been that long…huh?” I asked myself but it wasn’t a question, it was more a fleeting statement.

I sit at the side of the bed running my hand across the closely weaved stitchwork. He would have been king. I thought to myself, a pang of guilt washing over me. He would have been sitting here and I would have been by his side…

I feel my eyes start to water a bit and shake away my thoughts. Besides if I sleep these feelings would go away right…

Right…?

I wanted to sleep but every bone in my body was restless. I had left all the paperwork for the day to Rita since she begged me to go get some rest after today's fiasco. A coup against me. A group of rebellious country bumpkins, teens seeing the injustice and wanting better or something of that breed rallying me out on the streets. Things got violent. People died. Some of them were only kids. I closed my eyes to escape that thought when I heard a nearly silent sound.I grabbed at the hilt of my sword beside me. And looked around the room for the source.

I already knew what it was. An assassin. Someone was out for my head but from where.

 

“I've heard so much about you Juno… He stood at my window drenched in all black and the moonlight. The moonlight showed the outlined of his smile, a grin like he owned every moon and star in the sky. His eyes shine beautifully in the moonlight. How could someone so beautiful, so dangerously seductive, be my killer.” Your reputation does anything but proceeds you.”

“I-its king Juno to you.”

“Bold choice of words for a dead man but,” He cocks his head to the side with that same grin and his eyes shining with something I couldn't place.” A stylish choice.”

I hear the sound of a knife being unsheathed and I see it shine in the moonlight as he moves fast towards me. I quickly tightened the grip on my sword and counter. In my time as king of mars made myself known for combat and security. I've made sure that people were safe and somehow there's a big group that wants me dead. The big criminals.

I'll never live up to my good ol' dad though. He was even more of a dirtbag king than me. He caved and gave power to the rich and only ones getting rich around here are the ones whose hands are the dirtiest and have been shipping god knows what from the outer rim right here in Hyperion.

I was gonna stop them. I was gonna fight. I wasn't gonna sit around and ignore people that needed me. But it turns out, the big wigs want me dead.

“Guards!Guards!” He had me straddled with only my sword keeping me from having a hole in my neck. I manage to get a leg out and kick him before speeding towards the door. But it was locked. The door was locked from the outside. He ran towards the door knife in hand and tried to stab me and only missed by a hair. I ran back towards the bed.

“Trying to escape are we, I always thought you were a fighter.” He charged again and I countered. My sword nicked a slash into his perfect skin but I couldn't fight forever and I didn't know if he could.

“15,000 creds.”

“You think I'm cheap. You know how hard it was to get up here Juno?”

“5-50,000 cred.”

“Juno you're a king not a crime boss surely the king of mars can go-”

“1,000,000 cred,damit .” His beautiful eyes went wide in the moonlight giving me enough time to disarm and straddle him to the ground. Both of us were panting messes.

“I didn't know that kind of money existed.”

“Neither did I.”

“You don't spend that kind of money just to get someone like me off your back. What do you want?” I thought long and hard about it. What can I use someone like this for? I could easily have him in the stocks by now if he wasn't so slippery. But he had way better uses than to be locked up.

“I want to hire you.”

“The king wants to hire his assassin.”

“I've realized the only way to win dirty people is to fight dirty myself.”

“So you want to me wipe this place clean huh?”

“To be blunt yeah. And then after that...you can do whatever you want.”

“The king working with a criminal. This sounds like a blast.” He smiled rolled over on the bed so he was on top. I felt my skin get hot under his knowing eyes. “But there I'll be some troublesome people on my back if I take this job and I don't kill you.”

“You'll have a hell of a harder time in prison. They'll hunt you down and you know it.”

“How can they find what doesn't exist. You don't have a name you only have a face in the dark.” He pointed his dagger down towards one of my legs.

I quickly dodge and he gets the upper hand and we roll off the bed.

“Then Ill give you something, something priceless…”

“ I'm listening.”

“One of the last Martian artifacts.”

His smile grew wider and he laughed.

“ Martian artifact?”

“My eye. You could make way more- ”

 

“There’s no real need for that Juno,” He said never shifting his eyes away from mine.” I’ll do it for 500,000 creds every job do we have a deal, your majesty?”

“Yes…”

“Seal it with a kiss.” He bent down and laid a supple kiss on my lips. It was quick and before I knew what was happening he was near the window.

“Au revoir, mon Roi.” And he was gone the window was still open. The curtain was still floating in the wind. The smell of his cologne permeated the air. I want it to dissipate, but I wanted it to smell it every time a breathed it. I closed my eyes and took in the scent.

“...Smells nice...”

I fell asleep with those thoughts all the restlessness in my body went away even though I had almost been killed.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up his scent was still there along with a note. It read:

To talk business.

And on the back it read

Meet me in the woods behind the stocks at dark.  
P.s don't bring any soldiers it won't end well for them or you.

The door opened and his servants came in. One with a deep dish of water and rag. One carrying soap and the others were carrying various paper and the rest were carrying piping hot dishes a breakfast fit for a king. Even after being alive for 39 year i never got used to eating like one but I was always expected to keep up. After I was dressed and fed rita came in to give me a report on the happenings while I was sleeping and all the paperwork she's done. Thankfully there weren't any more riots but the were rumors that crime bosses were staging riots and coups against me.

“Dammit…”

“Boss...I mean your highness... this could get really bad...I mean what if they try something worse...like...like...they try to kill you...or worse.”

They’ve already tried, I wanted to say but I kept my eyes lowered in thought. I couldn’t let anyone know about my almost being assassinated. Not now anyway. What was important now was finding out who staged the coup and the riots.l It couldn’t be that hard, there were so many people at my throat i’d just have to single one out and my assassin would have to get rid of them for me. Easy.

“Send for Sasha.” I said finally looking up at rita, she quickly bowed and started for the exit. 

“And Rita,” She turned and look at me at my place on the bed.

“Yes, boss, I mean majesty.”

“Im sorry for yelling at you yesterday...I was… you know…stressed so im sorry.”

She smiled and bowed again.”Thank you your majesty.” She said as she walked out the door to send for sasha

Sasha is long time friend to the crown and knight. She also kept a close eye on the affairs of illegal activity around Hyperion city even during my fathers rule. Since I became king she's been my ears and eyes around the place looking in crevices that I can’t reach as king. She was a

“It’s been a long time Juno.” She said as a servant pour her a cup of tea.

“Ive told you time and time again not to call me that i’m-”

“We get it Juno, you’re king. So what did you call me here for? I can’t imagine it just to play catch up.” She said bringing the earl grey up to her lips and taking a sip.

“You’re right. You may have heard about the attempt at a coup against me last night.”

“Yes, I’ve heard something about that.”

“Im told that it was no accident.”

“A coup is of course no accident, Juno. It takes considerable planning and intricate structure.”

“I know that, sasha what i mean is it was planned by crime bosses and not college students.”

“So I guess you’ve called me here to sniff them out, huh.”

I nodded and she sighed taking another sip of her tea. She looked out at the garden and pointed to a particular flower.

“Remember when we planted those together as kids and you got sad and gave up on them because when we put in the seeds they didn’t sprout up immediately,” I furrowed my brows at her.” Your father them got some that already were in bloom imported.”

“This has nothing to do with stupid flowers, sasha.”

She carried on with the story and ignored me.” And then a week later they died.”

“Sasha…”

“Juno...people who aren’t patient die and people who try to do the impossible do as well. I know that you want both, I know that you think its easy but some crevices are so dark not even I can take a look inside. I’m sorry Juno but if I go that far I might not make it out alive.” Her eyes rested back on me and I felt a tinge of fear i her eyes.

“It’s that bad, huh?”

“Juno you can’t go any farther...you...you have to just let this phase out.”

“And let people die? Sasha you have to be kidding me.”

“People die juno it's the way of the world.”

"Tell me what you know ,sasha."

" Juno Steel, you're damned fool. Your gonna get yourself killed." She stood up and slammed her fists against the table. Nearby guards had their hands on the hits of their swords ready to draw on her but I quickly waved the away. 

"Sasha its an order." She slid back down in her chair and took another sip of her tea. She took a deep breath and looked straight in my eyes.

“Tell them to leave…” I waved away all the guards and servant and once the were gone she came over and whispered into my ear.

“Have you heard of the martians?"

I sit back in my chair and give her a confused stare. "Have you forgotten where we are?"

"No, not like the fake ones, from those damn myths and urban legends. The real martians like the ones that made that eye of yours."

"So you're saying a dead civilization is trying to take over Hyperion city in my stead?"

"Juno that's the easy half of the truth. What i'm about to tell you is very dangerous." She leaned in closer her lips nearly on my ear." Some martians are very much alive and want you dead…"

She leaned away from my ear and the horror was on both of our faces. I've always expected people wanting me dead but never like this. And the again she whispered.

"And the want that…" She pointed to my eye as brought a hand to it.

"I'll…"I said as she sat down, taking a sip of her tea.

"Don't be foolish juno. There's no need for that."

"People are dying for me, Sasha!" Juno said pounding his hands on the table and standing nearly knocking over the tea and sweets.

"People die everyday Juno they're soldiers if they didn't want to die for their king then they should look for a new job." 

I sank into my chair and took a sloppy swig of what was definitely not tea and sighed. I promised myself when I took the throne I wouldn't let myself be like him. I wouldn't be a stagnant king and let people die because wasn't strong enough.

"There's so much more that I want to tell you juno...but," She looks around as she sips her tea." This isn't the place or time."

"....sasha…" I said as she stood up.

"I have to go now Juno. I have some important business to attend to. But please Juno, stay out of this just promise me that you'll stay out of it."

"You know I can't do that…"

"Juno… you were always too noble for your own good. But I guess it can't be helped. I hope our paths cross again, Juno."

Then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I draped a cloak over my shoulders once it was dark. I had a job to do and I couldn't do it alone. I opened my wardrobe and move aside a few garments to reveal a small hidden door and crawl inside the tiny entrance.

 

"Way harder than it used to be…" I whispered to myself as I turned towards the roomy hallway. It wasn't as decorated as the rest of the palace. It didn't even have a rug. Only smooth stone and wall not even fashioned with windows. I remember when the two of us found this passage and used to sneak into the king's room. My mother would always let us sneak in and we would all sleep together. 

 

Until…

 

I get to the end of the passage and walk up the stairs leading out. I quickly put my hood on and head towards the woods behind the stocks as the note stated. This could easily be a trap. I thought to myself as I reached the threshold between the stocks and the woods.

 

"Contemplating? Thinking of going back on our little arrangement?" I looked around for the source of the sound.

 

"I'm here aren't I?!"

 

"Yes, you are…"  I heard from behind me and there he was. Still, a face in the dark but now his face was lit up in the moonlight. His knowing smile once again traced in the moonlight. His soft lips opened to show a hint of his teeth. His dark hair was short. And his skin was as pale as the moonlight. I realized that my hand was on the hilt of my sword and quickly pulled away from it.

 

"I see that you stayed true to my terms so shall we talk about the terms of our arrangements?"

 

I took a seat on one of the wooden structures with three holes in it. 

 

"Kinda ironic that you would choose here deal…"

 

"What can I say, I couldn’t miss this kind of opportunity."

 

"Who...who are your working for?"

 

"You, your majesty."

 

"That’s not what I mean. Who were you working for before?"

 

"I may kill people for a living but I do have my integrity.” He said cocking his head to one side with a frown.

 

“Then a name?”

 

“Name?”

 

“Yes, well you already know mine.” His plump lips turn into a straight line and his eyes go careful in the darkness

 

“Rex...Rex Glass at your service.” He does a mocking bow before me as I stand.

 

“Bullshit…”

 

“That is a name, your majesty, a name that I gave and a name you can’t deny is mine .” I let out a sigh and sit back down pillory. He was clever and fast. This rex glass has a beautiful mind surrounded by so many vile things.I almost felt sorry for him.

 

“Fine…”

 

”Now our arrangement. Now, your cause is noble, King Juno, but it is difficult and doesn’t have much direction. So I’ll need a name something or follow.”

 

“The martian’s.”

 

“Martians?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“You mean like the ones from the legends? The fictional ones that “made your eye” He let out gafall laugh holding his stomach and with the other hand covering his mouth to try and conceal his smile.”I’m sorry but that’s it the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard in a while and I’ve heard some pretty blasphemous things.”

 

I hold my head down in embarrassment as he wipes his mouth and wipes a tear from his eye.

 

“Are you finished?!”

 

“Yes.” He looks up with a bit of humor in his darkened face.

 

“I’ve been informed that there is a group out there calling themselves the Martians and they’re out for my head. They are the ones that organized the coup and probably the ones who hired you.”

  
  


“Hmmmmm, that’s why you wanted to know my prior employer. Well, I can definitely tell you it had nothing to do with these Martians.”

 

“It could've just been a misdirect.”

 

“If that’s a misdirect dearest Exalted how do you know that I'm not lying?”

 

I paused for a moment and looked at him with my hand on the hilt of my sword. His eyes looked serious for a moment, then he just burst into laughter again.”I’m just joking but you choosing to trust me is still very peculiar. I’ll look into what I can.”

 

“And-” I heard the rustle of a nearby bush along with the clank of armor and look away for just a moment. I turn back and rex is already gone, I look back at the bush to see a familiar, tall, dark, figure trying his best to conceal himself. It was Bartholomew “Mick” Mercury, we called him mick for short. He was also a Knight and longtime friend of the crown like Sasha but with about only 20% of the brain power to do any of the normal tasks. The two good things about him was, that he was big and scary looking and that he was pretty fun to have a drink with, sometimes. Now he was trying his best to hide behind a bush that was less than half his height.

 

“What do you want Mick?”

 

“Oh, you saw me?” He said moving from behind the bush and in front of me. His armor screeched as his towering stature bowed in front of me.

 

“Yeah, and heard you…” I said looking off into the woods. He looks over to the woods with confusion in his brow.

 

“If you mind me asking what are you lookin’ at? And why are you here?”

 

“Business.”

 

“Weird place to do business if you ask me.”

 

“Did anyone ask you?”

 

“No need to be like that Juno. Also, who were you talking to out here?”

 

My eyes widen and I felt myself stand up and pull out my sword before I could register what I was doing. My sword was right in the center of his face and heard myself say.”How much did you hear?!” 

 

“Woah, Woah, I didn’t hear a thing I just got here a few seconds ago cause of patrols. And I heard your voice that’s all!”

 

I come to my senses and sheath my sword. He gets up and puts his hands on my shoulder.

 

“What’s got you so worked up?”

 

“Its nothing…” I said putting my palm up to my face and rubbing my temple. I knew that under no circumstance I could tell Mick about the Martians or anything like that. Not just because he’s denser than a stone kite and he would probably start mass hysteria but because I know that he’ll go into a bunch of conspiracies and tall tales that only an infant would believe.

 

“You know what you need?”

 

“No, thank-”

 

“To take the edge off a bit with some liquid courage!”

 

“No, really I-”

 

“Yeah, that is what you need!”

 

He puts an arm around my shoulder and we’re off to the nearest pub. Now, remember when I said than mick was fun to get drunk with sometimes. Well, that only really applies when you’re not trying to conceal your identity and trying not to drunk spill very, very dangerous information. This is not made better by a bunch of other drunk men egging you on as you’ve downed your third drink for the night. And you’re a blackout angry rant drunk.

 

“-and there we were outside the castle walls remember?”

 

“Yeah.” I said swishing around my half-full tankard of mead. Mick was already visibly drunk and I was only feeling a bit tipsy. I stare into the cup and dive into thought when I feel a firm pat on my back. I look up to mick and his drunk, ear to ear smile.

 

“What ales you, old friend? Too big a change from to girly drink in the castle?”

 

“Could you keep it down? I don’t want-”

 

“It's fine it's fine!” He said patting my back a little too hard.” by the way are you paying for these?”

I feel my face morphing into something adjacent to disgust and realize that I should leave. Or I wouldn’t need the alcohol to start yelling.

 

“Hey, Juno where you going what about the tab? You no even gonna finish your-” Mick said as I walked out the pub door. I sigh deeply and look out at the night sky. I wish it could be this simple. As simple as it was when I was younger looking up at this very same sky. I look down and see a small figure walking towards me with a limp. His dark skin was made even darker in the darkness. His clothes weren’t rags but they were obviously a few sizes too big for his small body. The boy looked terrified as he looked up at me and he had scars all over his small face.

 

“Your...your Majesty...they told me…they told me...that if you meddle...in our business…you’ll have hell to pay.” Tears were running down the boys face. He fell onto his knees since his injured leg was unable to hold up his weight. I rushed over to him to catch him and call out to the people in the bar. I saw a few doors open and concerned stares as I held the injured boy tightly in my arms. 

 

“I-im...sorry… they-” 

 

I put a finger up to his mouth as his eyes start to slowly close.

 

“MICK! ANYBODY!” He comes out of the pub with two other men. The two men looked shocked for a moment then rush up to me and the boy. I realize that my hood had fallen off but that didn’t matter right now. I saw blood rushing from his leg out of the corner of my eye as one of the sober enough men pick him up and try to get him to the nearest doctor. I shuddered at the sight of blood but also felt the heat rushing over me. My blood was boiling and I could feel mick’s concerned stare behind me.

 

“Juno?” He said as he tried to reach out to me.

 

“They want a battle?” I turn to him.” They’re gonna get war.”


End file.
